


die

by orphan_account



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: M/M, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: omg!!! SO SAD TIKTOKMFIND OUT ABT LANCE NICK DATEING
Relationships: NickVideos/LanceVideos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	die

TIKTOK WNE T TO LANCE PROFILE AND HACK HIM SO THEY FOUND OUTT ABOUT LANCE A NS NICK KOISSING VIDOE NICK CRIED EBCUASE PEOPLE COKMEMTNED HE WAS GAY HE WASNT GAY HE WAS STRAUVGGT


End file.
